The Kinda Person Who
by Sayain Girl
Summary: The Lord of the Western Lands always obtained what he wanted; and right now what he wanted was the chocolate-eyed raven across the bar. Lord Sesshomaru X Adult Rin. AU. One-shot.


_**Please note:**_ This is not set in Feudal Japan. This is an Alternate Universe fan-fic. It originally started out as a paper for my creative writing class but ended up snowballing into the fanfic your reading right now.

And something else for you guys to note. _None_ of you would be reading this if it weren't for my amazingly awesome and unfathomably fast

**Beta Reader:** _**InuXKags**_ [ www . fanfiction . net/u/1549559/InuXKags ]

_Anyways, _enough A/N drabble. On with the one-shots!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha, disclaimers, or any words of the English language.

* * *

~Sesshomaru's POV~

* * *

Sesshomaru was never one to care about what other people thought, but as he looked across the bar to the midnight-haired girl sitting alone with her laptop, clattering away at the keys, seemingly oblivious to the world around her; he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Too refined to get up but still wanting to know, he waved the bartender over and ordered him to give the lady a drink of her favorite sort; on him.

Blinking back his surprise, the bartender nodded and turned to make her drink. Sesshomaru attributed his own surprise on the fact that he had never in all his years of patronizing bought a girl a drink.

-

Looking up from her mid-term paper at the sound of the bartender's footfalls, Rin fixed him with a quizzical gaze. Upon seeing his hand full with a drink, she meant to wave him away. "I didn't ord-"

"It's paid for," he said with a small grunt.

Rin blinked. "By whom?"

The bartender threw his thumb towards the man across the bar. "Him," he grunted. Then, he walked away.

Looking away from the retreating form of the bartender, she gazed at the man who had paid for her drink. His shoulders and arms were lax, indicating that he was probably a regular here and accustomed to this bar scene. Looking slightly up, she caught his golden gaze. She blushed. He must have been watching her check him out. She ducked, hiding her head timidly behind her laptop with an embarrassed cough.

-

Sesshomaru smirked at her poor attempt to hide herself; especially after their eyes had already met. Chuckling to himself, he reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone, quickly checking the time; 9:30. Putting the device away, he set his sights back on the girl who was in her embarrassment, still supporting a blush. Realizing that she wasn't going to come over to him herself, Sesshomaru got off the stool with an inaudible sigh and made his way over to the raven-haired beauty.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked with poise.

Lifting her head from her makeshift "Hiding Spot," Rin took a quick sweep around the bar. They were the only ones there, save for a few college students like herself a few tables over. Nodding in negative affirmation, she met his eyes hesitantly, giving him a small but genuine smile.

Sesshomaru caught his breath. He had heard of women so beautiful that they could take your breath away. He had actually met a few that were of that quality on his regular trips to Tokyo. But never had a woman's smile captivated him so much. Schooling his features before she could realize he was staring, Sesshomaru took the booth chair next to her and sat down, sitting with perfect posture as he faced her.

She broke the gaze, twirling one of her fingers nervously around a strand of hair. Remembering that no dialogue had been spoken, Sesshomaru started out with the obvious questions.

"I have never seen you around here before, did you just move here?" He gave her his best smile, the one he had seen his half-brother use on his lifelong girlfriend Kagome when he was trying to get an answer out of her. Without the undignified pouting eyes, of course.

She nodded with an awkward hunch in her shoulders, still not quite used to his presence, and responded, "Yes, a few weeks ago, from Michigan."

"Michigan, hmm? I've been there a time or two." _'Funny_' thought Sesshomaru, drinking in the girl's appearance clearly for the first time. Her dark chocolate eyes, while wide and youthful, were still slanted in the Japanese manor. '_I wonder what she was doing in America. Adopted maybe?'_ It wasn't unheard of for Americans to adopt Japanese children. Cutting off that train of thought with a gaze to her hair, he had noticed before it was the typical night sky black.

She was definitely a Japanese woman--A very beautiful one, too.

He idly wondered how those locks would feel between his fingers. He was soon pulled out of his musings, though, when she tilted her head interestedly and asked with excitement, "Really? What made you travel all the way over there?"

He was slightly confused. She did not look at him with any disbelief. After all, it was Japan and not many people had the time, let alone the funds, to make the trip. For all she knew, he could have lied about his trip to the states. He passed it off as the girl being very trusting. '_Interesting._'

By now, she was out of her awkward hunch. Her body was facing him, her fingers rimming the edges of the drink he had bought her. He gave a slight chuckle and said with a humorous tone to his voice, "The fishing."

Laughing with a smile that reached her eyes, the beauty covered her mouth, trying half-heartedly to stop the sound. Sesshomaru once again found himself captivated by her. Coughing to cover his stare, he realized with a blink that he had not yet caught her name. Moving his hand to the drink the bartender must have slid over during their conversation, he fixed her with a charming smile--the one he had seen his father use on his mother when they had been alive.

"How rude of me, forgetting to introduce myself." He held out his hand. "My name is Sesshomaru Narita." She looked about ready to respond when he hastily added, "But you may call me Sesshomaru."

Rin smiled back, not a bit perturbed by the interruption. She took his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru-san." He decided that he liked the way his name sounded on her lips as she continued, " I'm Rin Noto." She gave him another dazzling smile. "But please," she giggled, " Call me Rin." She gave his hand a firm shake along with another good-hearted giggle before releasing it.

Sesshomaru withdrew his hand reluctantly, placing it at his side. He took a sip from his drink. He motioned towards her scattered schoolbooks that had been hidden from his view before by her laptop. "What is your major, Rin?" He didn't bother asking her what school she went to. It was common knowledge that the crowds this particular bar brought in was of students attending the local _Yokai Miko College for the Academically Advanced_.

"I'm a historical genealogy major," Rin answered happily, eyes lighting up at the subject of school.

Sesshomaru couldn't recall hearing anyone talk about the seemingly bland subject with so such earnest enthusiasm before. He tossed around the idea that maybe she was being sarcastic until she interrupted the thought, continuing with excitement. "I'm a sophomore this year," she stated as though the title was a special reward. "I originally went to school in America. That's where I completed my freshman year before getting a full-scholarship for YMCAA. I live in the dorms there right now."

Sesshomaru almost chuckled at the blush she gave when she realized that in her haste she had told him her location of living. He was drawn out of his inner musings, though, when she sweetly asked, "How about you, Sesshomaru-kun?"

'_Kun…hmm._' He liked that even better, he decided, moving slightly closer to the seemingly clueless raven.

"What do you study?" He raised his brow at her. He knew she looked youthful, but by her grade, she had to have been at the least nineteen, making him at his age of twenty-seven, nine years older than the girl.

Sesshomaru internally shrugged it off. It's not as if it mattered anyways. The girl seemed mature enough – if not a little naïve.

"I graduated a few years ago actually," he answered smoothly.

"Oh." She cast her gaze to the side. He couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from her lack of being able to tell his age. He filled in the gap with her, not wanting the conversation to die.

"I own my own business." He watched as she brought her eyes back to him, giving him her full attention. He continued, "It's mostly mechanical business, nothing too exciting." He didn't feel like telling her that it wasn't as he downplayed it to be. He actually owned _InuTaisho Inc_., originally started by his father, Tounga Narita. Sesshomaru had been tempted to change his last name, replacing his birth-given surname to something less…binding.

Sesshomaru had respected his father. After all, the man had created the largest and most prestigious weapon-making company in, not just Japan, but the world. His fetes were not small. The man had started from nothing to stand upon the empire that Sesshomaru now controlled. The competition they had was minimal. While the industry was hot, there was only one organization that could keep up with _InuTaisho Inc._ and that was his father's long-time rival, the Famous Three. They had originally been three separate companies. Once Sesshomaru took over, though, that all changed. They realized that unless they banded together, they would be put out of business by the new head of _InuTaishio Inc_., and the Houses of Hebi, Neko and Ryu merged.

Funnily enough, though, the nickname that his father had gained from the media during his business wars with the separate houses as the "Lord of the Western Lands," mainly due to his primary building's location, stayed. Even after the merge, the media kept the name. When Sesshomaru took over the company, he inherited it so to speak.

Only few knew of his real name. If they looked they could find it easily enough, but on the mainstream he was called by his titles. It gave him a sense of smugness and security.

Yes, his father had been a great businessman. It confused people to learn of Sesshomaru's extreme dislike for the man as anything but a fellow businessman. Though as the first-born son and vice president, he inherited the company with relative ease. The harlot of a woman his father had married in his mother's death fought to give the bastard of a brother-in-law they had birthed a share in the business.

She had brought his great father to his knees, and that was the one thing Sesshomaru could never forgive. That resolve shown through during the court battles. Though short-lived, the fight was liken to a battlefield with lawyers and professionals at its head.

The media had seemed to enjoy it enough.

Coming back to the present by the ebony haired woman in front of him, she asked him a barrage of questions. Some he avoided in a practiced manor, most he answered in honesty.

During their conversation, Sesshomaru learnt that Rin loved beautiful things: fresh air, flowers and traveling. It seemed that he could have talked to her forever. As the bartender yelled out the last call, Sesshomaru found himself genuinely surprised by the lapse of time. Had he been so absorbed, he lost his track of time? Apparently so.

Sesshomaru and all those who knew him would have never considered him the kind of person who would become attached to a girl, attached to anything really, so quickly; but as he looked into the dark caramelized eyes of the trusting woman before him, he knew that he would have her.

After all, the Lord of the Western Lands _always_ obtained what he wanted.

* * *

_~~~**fin**~~~_

_**Important Notes:**_

You may be wondering why I didn't use the usual surnames for Sesshomaru & Rin that most writers do and this is my answer. The last names I picked for them are the last names of their respective Japanese voice actors.

And no, I didn't purposefully make the schools acronym sound like the famous village people song…. I guess it was just my minds way of pulling a fast one on me, haha!!

_**Please Review and tell me what you all think!!**_

_**Review!!!**_

_**Review!!**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
